Divine Protection
Divine Protections are blessings or special effects; or unique skills within Lambda; that Gods bestow upon their followers. Overview Bestowing Divine Protections upon others is an authority of Gods, like Skills such as Familiar Spirit Descent. Divine Protections generally shared the same base effect; they lowered the difficulty of overcoming walls that impeded progress in Attribute Values and Levels. In addition, they made it easier to acquire Jobs related to things ruled over by the Gods, as well as making it easier to acquire and increase the Level of related Skills. It was normal for Divine Protections to have different effects depending on the God who granted it and the individual to whom it was granted. And the effectiveness of the Divine Protection depended on the power of the God who granted it.Chapter 176 One important factor about Divine Protections is that the Gods can only bestowing them to beings that are inferior to them. As such beings that are superior to them can not receive their Divine Protections.Chapter 103 The act of granting a divine protection is a declaration from the God that the recipient was an embodiment of their teachings and is a way that Gods show their belief in that person’s qualities and personality, a holy person. Divine protections were only granted to a handful of priests, ministers and clergymen who directly explained the gods’ teachings to the masses of believers. In other words, such individuals were those who had been chosen by a God. Of course, if such individuals began to ignore the teachings and gave into immorality; in Vida’s case, that would mean forgetting the preciousness of life and repeatedly committing meaningless massacres, mercilessly wounding and killing pregnant mothers, babies and lovers.The people would not revere a god who would give a divine protection to such an individual.That was why gods carefully chose those whom they gave their divine protections to… or at least, most gods did.Side Chapter 30 Known Effects Vandalieu’s Divine Protection A divine protection granted by Vandalieu, who is not a god. Until recently, the letters of this Skill’s name were hidden, but the last of the hidden letters were revealed after he acquired the Bestower Job. As a divine protection, it provides ubiquitous benefit: in addition to lowering the difficulty of overcoming developmental barriers, it also provides a small bonus to acquiring Skills that are ordinarily difficult to acquire after birth, such as Status Effect Resistance, Physical Resistance, Venom Secretion, Night Vision and Dark Vision. It does not allow the easy acquisition of these Skills, rather it simply increases the chance of acquiring them through hard work and unexpected events.Chapter 207. Trivia * There was a famous tale of a man who went through a period of unhappiness, lost his faith and begun living a wild lifestyle as a mercenary. With a great deal of luck, he survived multiple battles. His heart was touched by the brave actions of a young boy whose sister had been kidnapped by a Vampire, and he took up his sword in the young boy’s place. It was only then that he realized that he had acquired Alda’s Divine Protection, and that Alda had been watching over him the entire time. ** Since there is no proof that the story is true, it is believed that it was more than likely a hoax created for religious propaganda. References Category:Skills Category:Unique Skills